


The Diagnosis

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gallavich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 09:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2542397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey (with the help of the Gallagher& Ball family) takes Ian to the hospital, when he won't get out of bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diagnosis

**Author's Note:**

> (already posted this fic on tumblr: http://gallavichfiction.tumblr.com/post/89820068088/the-diagnosis-part-1  
> However, I wanted to try a different medium for my fics.)

Mickey woke up in his chair, where he had fallen asleep for the third night in a row just watching Ian. He had tried everything to get Ian out of his ‘funk.’ Mickey rubbed his eyes and looked at the bed, trying not to be too hopeful. He walked slowly toward the bed, where Ian lay cocooned in his blankets. Mickey kissed the top of Ian’s head, which coincidentally was the only part of Ian that wasn’t hidden under the duvet. 

"Ian," Mickey asked his hand brushing through Ian’s hair. "Ian?" his voice almost quivered as he gazed upon the man he loved, willing him to move, or speak or do something…anything. "Fuck, Ian." Mickey breathed, his hands already on his eyes brushing the stray tears away. "Please get up, I was going to go to The Alibi. We can go together…" Mickey’s voice strayed off, as it always did at this one-sided conversation. Mickey had been scared to come out, but once he had it had been such a fucking relief. For a moment he had thought that he really was free. Free to be in public with Ian, free to hold his hand sometimes free to kiss or even fucking hold him, whenever he wanted. Mickey didn’t have to hide anymore, but now here was Ian hiding from the world and from him. Mickey had come out, but Ian had crumbled in. 

Mickey lay beside him wrapping his arms around him and kissing Ian’s bare shoulder. “Please,” Mickey whispered. 

"Go away" Ian mumbled.

"Dammit Ian! You cannot do this to me! Get up! I’m taking you to the fucking clinic." Mickey picked up Ian’s phone from where it lay on the floor and flipped through the contacts until he found Fiona. He shrugged here goes nothing and clicked on the call button. 

Fiona picked up after the first ring. “Ian? Are you okay? How are you feeling?” Fiona’s concerned voice on the other line nearly broke Mickey’s heart. 

"No Ian’s still in bed," Mickey turned his head to look at Ian, swaddled in the blankets, "it’s Mickey, I need your help." 

Within half an hour the whole Gallagher and Ball family was at the Milkovich house, helping Mickey carry a semi-resisting, semi-unconscious Ian to Kev’s truck. Fiona had been kind on the phone she never once said, ‘I told you so,’ or ‘Finally’. She sounded relieved that Mickey had changed his mind on treating Ian, but that was it. As he and Lip lifted Ian into the back seat, he felt a hand on his back. Mickey turned to see Fiona who hugged him and just whispered, “Thank you,” in his ear. Mickey shrugged and got in the back seat with Ian, keeping Ian’s head on his lap, and combing his fingers through Ian’s hair.

Veronica tossed a blanket in the back, and Mickey tucked Ian in. Lip sat beside him with Liam on his lap. Liam kept poking Ian, and before Mickey could glare at him, Lip told him to stop. Debbie turned from where she sat squished between Carl and the window. “Ian, we’re taking you to the clinic, remember the one where we took Monica after she—-” Debbie trailed off looking out the window.

"After she almost killed herself," Carl piped up. 

"Shut the fuck up!" Mickey said, flinching when Carl had mentioned the suicide. 

"He’s going to be fine" Lip said, as much for himself as everyone else, "He’s going to get the meds he needs, and then he’ll be fine." 

"Damn right he’ll be fucking fine." Mickey muttered under his breath. 

\-----  
Mickey sat in the waiting room, with the entire Gallagher and Ball family. Ian and Fiona sat beside him, with Liam on Fiona’s lap. Debbie’s head was resting on Vee’s shoulder across from him. They had been waiting for a couple hours for a fucking doctor to see Ian. Ian lay on Mickey as if he wasn’t just a pillow but a fucking mattress. Mickey had his arm around Ian’s shoulders. As Ian lay on his chest, Mickey could smell that familiar Ian scent. Mickey kissed Ian’s head, and began to rub Ian’s back slowly with his palm. 

A doctor came out, her hair was tied in a messy ponytail and she carried a clipboard. “Which one of you is Ian Gallagher?” She asked in an abrupt manner. Mickey gritted his teeth, he hated that this bitch thought she must have fucking better things to do than help Ian. All the same, Mickey stood up, while picking up Ian at the same time. 

The doctor looked from Mickey to Ian. She pointed to Ian with her pen, her eyebrows raised, as if to ask, is this the bipolar one? Mickey gritted his teeth again, wanting to yell and scream obscenities, but he remained quiet and just nodded. “Well you can help him to my office, please follow me.” The rest of the Gallaghers plus Kev and Vee stood up to follow, but the doctor shook her head. “Mental illness is a personal and private manner, which must be dealt one on one. I’m sorry but I will have to speak with Ian alone.”

Fuck that. Mickey knew there wasn’t anyone who could make him leave Ian alone in this bitch’s office. She led them down a couple hallways, Mickey lost count of the many turns they made, but his hands were both on Ian, physically manhandling him through the halls. 

They reached her office, and she opened the door, ushering them inside. Mickey helped Ian sit down on the weird-ass brown couch thing and before he could sit down beside him, the nurse just said, “I’m sorry, but—”

"Yeah I’m sorry too, bitch" Mickey interrupted and sat down beside Ian, his arm around his shoulders. 

"Look, I’m very sorry but I must speak to Ian alone. It is protocol."

"Protocol my ass!" Mickey said, his voice raising to dangerously loud levels, "I am going to stay with him until he gets better, however long it takes."

"Please sir, don’t make me call security."

"Mickey" Ian slurred into Mickey’s shoulder.

"What’s that mumbles?" Mickey asked softly, all anger drained from him within seconds.

"Please, let me talk to the doctor alone." Ian said, sitting up more than he had in the past week. 

"You sure?" Mickey asked, and he could feel Ian nod into his shoulder. Mickey sighed, he knew there wasn’t anyone who could make him leave Ian alone in this bitch’s office….except Ian.   
\-----  
Ian sat in the doctors office. He felt exhausted, completely tired out just from getting out of bed, but that wasn’t all. Ian also felt this strange pressure on his chest, and it took everything he had not to burst into tears. Dr Black, as she had introduced herself was a licensed psychologist and therapist. She wanted to know how he was feeling.

 

“Well, I feel like shit” even talking seemed to drain the limited energy that Ian had in him. “I can’t even leave the house.”

 

“Well you’re out of the house now,” Dr Black said smiling.   
Ian nearly rolled his eyes. It had taken Mickey, Lip and Kev to lift him out of bed, and his entire family to encourage him into the car. It was hardly his idea to be here. But he was glad he was, he didn’t want to end up like Monica. Plus he had seen the pain in Mickey’s eyes over the last couple days and it made Ian ache to see Mickey so sad. In Ian’s eyes, Mickey had always been this big strong thug, yeah he knew Mickey was nearly a foot.shorter than him. But Mickey gave off this tough attitude in public of being willing to fight anyone and everything at any time. Ian remembered all the times Mickey had fought for Ian which had been when Ian had first realized how much Mickey cared.

However, now it wasn’t old dudes who were hurting him, it was Ian’s own mind. There was no one for Mickey to pummel, it was all on Ian to fight this. But he wasn’t alone, he knew Mickey and his family. would be beside him the whole time, loving and supporting him as they always had.

 

It was through this epiphany that finally gave Ian the strength to open up. Telling Dr Black everything, about himself the drugs, his feelings and all that shit. Ian skimmed over his time in boy’s town, because no one wants to hear about that, but made indirect references to it. Ian also talked about Monica, her bipolar disorder and the attempted suicide. He lay it all on the table not hiding anymore. Ian was so used to lying about how he was feeling, that opening up was scary but also kind of a relief. He must have talked over an hour, in which time he also may have cried a couple times, while Dr Black scribbled away on her clipboard. 

 

When Dr. Black finally looked up she smiled a small sympathetic smile. “Ian I want to thank you for opening up today, I understand that was difficult. I’m going to write you a prescription for Topamax. Topamax is a mood stabilizer, it will help you keep your emotions in check. However, something you need to understand is that these medications work differently for everyone. It’s nearly impossible to predict how the brain will react to the medicine. So what I need you to do is take these twice a day and call me if you have any major.side effects.”  
“Major side effects?”

 

“Like vision loss, vomiting or fainting.”

“Oh,”Ian said looking at the pill bottle , anxiety beginning to creep back.

 

“It’s rare but it happens, so here’s my card” Dr. Blacks manicured hand, slipped him the card, “and I need you to call, day or night, someone will answer. But once you go on the meds you cannot stop without a doctor’s approval. This could result in far greater consequences. “

"Like what?"

"Suicidal thoughts." Dr. Black said factually, Ian’s forehead hurt as he tucked the card into his shorts.

Dr Black opened the door wide and stepped aside. “do you need help finding your way back to the waiting room?” Ian nodded slowly, that darkness swirling inside him once again. Dr. Black signaled for a nearby nurse. Who linked arms.with him and he was once again led through the maze of hallways back to where his family was waiting for him.

The Gallaghers and Balls were strewn all over the waiting room lying on chairs leaning on each other talking with each other, no one noticed Ian as he came back in the room. Ian’s eyes searched the room for Mickey, and found him in the corner arms crossed and leaning on the wall. The second Ian spotted him, Mickey looked up. It was as if he could feel Ian’s eyes on him. Mickey stared at Ian for a second and then crossed the room in three big leaps and when he reached Ian he pulled him into a hug. Ian embraced him back, but he could feel.Mickey trembling. Ian kissed Mickeys head, the Gallaghers and Balls finally looked up.

Lip had been the first to notice Mickey move towards Ian, and he smiled at the embrace. Lip had once said that “the good thing about falling for Mickey Milkovich is you can always find someone better. ” But looking at the two of them wrapped in each others arms he took it all back. There was no one better for his brother than Mickey fucking Milkovich, who knew?


End file.
